Collegia Titanica
thumb|Symbol Collegia Titanica Imperialne Tytany to potężne maszyny wojenne w użyciu Imperium Ludzkości oraz Zdradzieckich Legionów Marines. Są to dwunożne, załogowe i zautomatyzowane jednostki pola walki, które są bezcenne dla walczących, gdyż nawet jeden egzemplarz Tytana jest w stanie przechylić losy bitwy. Opis Tytany są najbardziej przerażającym wytworem Adeptus Mechanicus, którzy wierzą, że są też uosobieniem, wcieleniem Boga Maszyny w świecie materialnym. Prawdopodobnie są największymi maszynami bojowymi w arsenale Imperium. Każdy Świat-Kuźnia oprócz regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, Skitarii i innych jednostek posiada co najmniej jeden legion tytanów z Collegia Titanica. Ich pancerze są wykonane z adamantium, wspomagane potężnymi barierami energetycznymi, które są prawie nie do przebicia. Jeśli Legion Tytanów nie uczestniczy akurat w żadnej kampanii, to stanowi straż honorową swojej planety macierzystej i jest gotowy w każdej chwili odpowiedzieć zabójczą siłą ognia na wszelkie zagrożenia. Te humanuidalne kroczące maszyny bojowe mierzą nawet ponad 100 stóp (około 30 metrów). Ich pojawienie się na polu walki wprowadza strach w szeregach przeciwnika, albowiem niewiele jest broni zdolnych przebić się przez obronę tych kolosów. Napędzane są dosyć staromodnymi generatorami plazmy, mimo to od czasów Mrocznej Ery Technologi nic innego nie jest w stanie wytworzyć energii potrzebnej do funkcjonowania Tytanów. Generatory tarczy same często pochłaniają tyle energii, że nie wystarczy jej na inne funkcje w maszynie. Istnieje też ryzyko stopienia rdzenia w czasie działanie tarczy, co jest jednak niewielkim kosztem i wartym ryzyka, gdyż VSG (Void Shield Generator) pochłania większość obrażeń do czasu przeciążenia i sprawia, że zniszczenie Tytana jest niemal niemożliwe. Gdy dochodzi do nadwyżki mocy, reaktor zostaje wyłączony i wówczas Tytan zostaje podatny na ataki (i wówczas możliwość przebicia samego pancerza jest znikoma). Jednak jest to czasowe, gdy tylko reaktor ustabilizuje się osłona znów się włączy. Generatory plazmy odpowiadają również za funkcjonowanie licznych broni. Moc dostarczana jest poprzez hydro-plastikowe siłowniki. Sama maszyna porusza się dzięki napędzanym elektrycznie wiązkom włókien, które emitują działanie mięśni. Obsługa Załoga thumb|center|400px|Princeps Tytana na tronie Tytana. Obok widać Moderatithumb|184px|Odznaka (Napierśnik) Załogi TytanaZałogę każdego Tytana stanowi od trzech do pięciu osób, którzy są połączeni z maszyną umysłowo. Na ich czele stoi Princeps, który odpowiada za poruszanie się Tytana. Wystarczy, że Princeps tylko pomyśli o ruchu a systemy umysłowe Tytana natychmiast zareagują. To on również odpowiada za systemy obronne i decyduje czy (i w ogóle) można przeciążyć działanie VSG. Princeps nadzoruje Moderati 'bądź '''Moderatus '- pozostałych członków załogi. Są oni odpowiedzialni za funcjonowanie uzbrojenia Tytana. Jeżeli machina ma wykorzystać pełny potencjał swojego wspaniałego arsenału, Moderati muszą odpowiednio go skalibrować. Członkowie załogi Tytana muszą być bardzo odpowiedzialnymi ludźmi. Połączenia umysłowe są bardzo czułe i wystarczy tylko pomyśleć o wystrzale, by Tytan w moment spopielił wszystko wokół. Gdy Princeps i Moderati łączą się z Tytanem stają się jednym, lecz nie oznacza to, że odczuwają obrażenia zadawane maszynie. Jeśli jednak doszło by do uszkodzenia systemu myślowego, to może to spowodować pseudo bóle u sterników a nawet doprowadzić do ich śmierci. Jednak to rzadko się zdarza. Straty spowodowane przez niedoświadczonych załogantów są często ogromne, lecz po kilku bitwach stają się nieocenioną częścią najpotężniejszej broni Imperatora. Załogi Tytanów mathumb|left|264px|Princeps (na środku) i Moderatusją zwyczaj wywyższania się. Pomniejsze naruszanie regulaminu przez Moderatich najczęściej jest ignorowane. Zakony Militari uważają się za elitarne i że nie dotyczą ich prawa narzucane zwykłym żołdakom. Jednakże Princepsi wiedzą co się od nich oczekuje, mimo pewnych odstępstw w zachowaniu załogi, ich lojalność jest nie do podważenia. Niektóre z najlepszych załóg, weterani kilku kampani i setek godzin na polu walki zostają przeniesione - otrzymują na pozór łatwiejsze zadania, lecz bardziej prestiżową służbę w Divisio Telephatica lub u boku Wielkiego Mistrza. Secutarii - Ochrona Tytanów. Gdy akurat Legion nie jest wyselekcjonowany do działań bojowych, muszą one być rozlokowane w specjalnych lokacjach, magazynach czy warsztatach. Wówczas są narażone na atak dywersyjny, sabotaż - aby do tego niedopuścić Mechanicu wybiera specjalne oddziały Skitarii, które nazywane są '''Secutarii. I zadaniem jest pilnowanie, by nikt obcy nie mógł zakłócać spokoju tych maszyn jak i ich załóg. Gdy trzeba iść na wojnę, towarzyszą oni Tytanom i wybijają tych, którzy ocaleli wobec gniewu Awatarów Omnisjasza. Geneza i historia Początki thumb|Tytan bojowy typu Reaver wspiera atakującą grupę Marines|226x226pxHistoria Tytanów jest starożytna - powstały bowiem one jeszcze na długo przed proklamacją Imperium, a nawet przed Epoką Walk. Używano ich podczas Mrocznej Ery Technologi i pierwszej Wojny z Obcymi, kiedy to każda ludzka kolonia dysponowała minimum jednym Legionem Tytanów, by bronić swoich światów przed zagrożeniem. Doszło do podziału ludzkości. Gdy Stara Noc rodziła horrory, od ataków xenos po pojawienie się abberacji w postaci myślących maszyn, na Marsie ustanowiono przeciwko anarchii Triad Ferrum Morgulus. Służące ludzkości Tytany miały chronić ich. Wówczas powstał triumwirat: Legio Tempestus, Legio Mortis i Legio Ignatum. Niestety wiele z Legionów służyło do spraw lokalnych władyków. W trakcie Epoki Walk toczono barbarzyńskie i krwawe boje, a Tytany toczyły walki między sobą. Przybycie Władcy Ludzkości i Wielka Krucjata Właśnie w tamtym czasie utracono wiedzę o wytwarzaniu tych machin wojennych i ich obecność na polu walki została znacząco zredukowana. W czasach Imperium tylko jedna grupa wiedziała jak tworzyć, naprawiać i ulepszać Tytany - byli to kapłani maszyny z Adeptus Mechanicus. Cała wiedza kapłanów skupiona była w jednej z bitewnych ramion tej organizacji - w''' Adeptus Mechanicus Collegia Titanica''' (lub po prostu Collegia Titanica). Bractwo Technologiczne jest również znane jako Adeptus Titanicus, co stanowi skrót jej pełnej nazwy. Gdy Imperator przybył na czerwoną planetę, po zjednoczeniu Terry, Imperium i Mechanicum zjednoczyły się na mocy Paktu z Olimpi. Mars przyłączył się do Imperium, ale sam w sobie pozostał bardzo niezależną organizacją. Zreformowano dawne Legiony w Collegia Titanica/Adeptus Titanicus. Rozpoczęła się Wielka Krucjata, podczas której Tytany nie raz stanowiły główny element dający przewagę na wrogami ludzkości. Wraz z oddziałami Kosmicznych Marines, elitarnymi żołnierzami Solar Auxilia i olbrzymimi siłami Armi Imperialnej, Tytany podbijały tysiące światów ku chwale Imperatora. Ich najważniejszym zadaniem było zajmowanie światów-kuźni dla Mechanicum. Wraz z Skitarii zmuszali do posłuszeństwa tych, którzy nie chcieli poddać się Pax Imperialis. Najważniejsze były te światy, które miały własne Tytany i mogły powiększyć siłę Legionów. Wiele pomniejszych, które nie miały własnych, było na produkcję tych maszyn, na co Mars reagował z zadowoleniem. By jeden warunek - lojalność wobec Marsa i przesyłanie każdego nowego wzorca, jaki tamci wynajdą. Z czasem armada rosła do rozmiarów nie spotykanych dotąd. Większość Tytanów stanowiły Warlordy i Warhoundy. Na polu walki rządził niepodzielnie Imperator. Starożytne Reavery wraz z nimi stanowiły straszliwy widok, choć znane są bardzo rzadkie projekty, takie jak Tytany: Apocalypse, Carnivore i Komodo, unikatowe maszyny śmierci. Każdy Legion różnił się stylem walki i preferowanymi typami Tytanów, np. Legio Audax, znany też jako Ember Wolves, posiadał znaczną liczbę Warhoundów, używając ich w dużych paczkach skutecznych dzięki mobilności w likwidowaniu większych wrogów. Większpść Legionów jednakże stawiała pod tym względem na harmonię w liczbie Tytanów. Herezja Horusa U świtu Herezji Horusa, Mistrza Wojny i jednego z Prymarchów Imperatora, wiele z Legionów Tytanów przeszła na stronę zdrajców. W następstwie tych wydarzeń potrzebna była reorganizacja w celu zwiększenia lojalności. Jakakolwiek niezależność myśli została albo zakazana, albo jest stale monitorowana. Nowa Collegia zastąpiła dawne Legiony, zbierając resztę tytanów w jedną siłę całkowicie lojalną Imperium. Reorganizacja okazała się sukcesem - od czasów Herezji Horusa Imperator i Jego Administratorium miało niewiele zmartwień związanych z Collegią. Struktury Collegia jest podzielona na cztery grupy bądź tzw. Divisiones:'' Division Militaris, Division Mandati, Division Telepathica i Division Investigatus''. Z kolei każda Division dzieli się na Zakony lub Legiony, z czego niektóre istniały już wcześniej. Owe są podstawowymi, samodzielnymi jednostkami, które można porównać do Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines . Każdy z nich ma również swojego Wielkiego Mistrza oraz własne barwy, mundury, symbole, tradycje i rytuały, łączy je jednak bezwarunkowa lojalność wobec Imperatora. * Division Militaris - ''zazwyczaj po prostu nazywani są '''Zakonami Militarnymi'. Są sukcesorami dawnych Legionów Tytanów z Epoki Walk. Wiele z nich może poszczycić się historią sprzed powstania Imperium. Ich jednostki są używane, gdy szybkie i precyzyjne ataki Kosmicznych Marines są niepożądane. Zakony stanowią wówczas niepowstrzymane ostrze Collegii. Niektóre są wyspecjalizowane w oblężeniach planet, inne do walki w egzotycznych zakątkach galaktyki. Jednakże żaden z nich nie posiada transportu międzygwiezdnego, gdyż wynika to z doświadczenia Adeptus Titanica z okresu Herezji Horusa, kiedy to wiele z Legionów porzuciło Imperium na rzecz Mistrza Wojny. Ponad sto Zakonów Division Militaris stacjonuje w pobliżu Oka Terroru, by walczyć ze zdradzieckimi Tytanami. *''Division Mandati'' - Naczelne Zakony z Divisio Mandati podróżują przez galaktykę na kosmicznych okrętach-świątyniach głosząc pax imperia do odciętych światów Imperium. Na każdym z okrętów świątynnych jest od 2 do 5 ogromnych Tytanów klasy Imperator, tysiące kapłanów, żołnierzy i całe rzesze adeptów i personelu technicznego. Ponadto towarzyszą im członkowie Inkwizycji i Adeptus Terra - jeśli pax Imperia nie może być głoszony drogą pokojową, to działa Tytanów mają wesprzeć imperialną wolę. *''Division Telepathica -'' Zakony z Telephatica dowodzą przerażającymi Psi-Tytanami. Ich sekretne światy-kuźnie są położone blisko centrum Imperium. *''Division Investigatus - zajmują się ulepszaniem sprzętu dla wszystkich Zakonów Tytanów. Ich siedziba mieści się na Marsie. Rycerze i Legiony Tytanów thumb|300px(Osobny artykuł: Rycerze) Jest to czymś normalnym pośród Światów-Kuźni, żeby Legiony Tytanów były wsparte sojuszniczymi Rycerzami, którzy są zwiadowcami i gwardią dla tych olbrzymów. Ci Rycerze mają zajmować się piechotą wroga i czołgami, co w oczach Magos jest największym honorem, w końcu Tytany są personifikacjami Boga-Maszyny. Tacy rycerze moją honor umieszczać na swojej heraldyce symbole Legionu. W trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty często całe grupy Xenos były niszczone przez ukrywających się w cieniu Tytanów Rycerzy. Ci, którzy przeżyli takie kamapnie cieszyli się szacunkiem Princepsów Legio Titanicus. Rodzaje Tytanów Tytany dzieli się na różne rodzaje, zależnie od ich wielkości oraz funkcji. Bitewne Tytany Warlords jak i Tytany Imperator występują najczęściej, to istnieją również mniej liczne aczkolwiek przerażające Psi-Tytany czy mniejsze ale mobilniejsze Tytany zwiadowcze. Ponadto Tytany dzielą się na warianty, które zależą od uzbrojenia danej jednostki. Dla przykładu Tytan Warlord posiada cztery główne warianty: the Night Gaunt, Eclipse, Death Bringer i Nemesis. Jednak około 90% Tytanów to wersje standardowe. Tytany typu Warhound (Osobny artykuł: Tytan klasy Warhound) '''Tytan zwiadowczy Warho'thumb|200px|Warhound z Zakonu Wojennych Gryfonów.und - to zwiadowcza wersja, która najczęściej osłania większe jednostki na polu bitwy. Choć są najmniejszymi wśród Tytanów, to i tak budzą przerażenie w szeregach wroga. Mówi się, że są oczami i uszami w Collegia Titanica. Są stosunkowo lekko opancerzone i uzbrojone. Są jednak wysyłane w parach, co jest odstępstwem wobec strategii Collegia Titanica, która wysyła po jednej sztuce każdej maszyny (większe liczby Tytanów są zabronione ze względu na wydarzenia z Herezji Horusa, kiedy to duża liczba Tytanów Chaosu siała terror wśród lojalistów. Zwłaszcza Warhound'y w liczbie około 10 na rozkaz Horusa dokonały masakr wśród ludności Terry). Działając w parach uzbrojone w taki arsenał jak Ciężki Bolter typu Vulkan czu Działo Inferno są w stanie dokonać niemałych zniszczeń. Chronią je dwa VSG. Często to właśnie Warhound jest widoczny pośród sił Gwardii. Mechanicus niechętnie przydziela swoje cenne Tytany do bitew i przeważni tylko do tych większych. Czasem jednak wysyłają Zwiadowców, bo nawet jeden może wygrać bitwę samodzielnie. Jednak przeciwko większym przeciwnikom powinny one polegać na swojej szybkości i mobilności, unikając starcia. Zależnie od świata-kuźni, Warhound mierzy około 14 metrów wysokości (zależnie od świata-kuźni, niektóre mogą mierzyć 17.08 metra, inne mogą mierzyć zaledwie 10.5 metra) - 10.5 m podaje źródło z Adeptus Titanicus z 1988 r. - 14 m - The Tauros Campaign z 2005 r. "The Tau's Pathfinder forward observers must have seen the Warhound Titans, standing fourteen metres tall above the desert, as they stalked forwards. " Najnowsze źródło, Adeptus Titanicus: The Horus Heresy podało, że Warhound mierzy 17.08 metra wysokości . Tytany typu Reaver Tytan bojowy Reaver[[Plik:Gwardzista_TytanReaver.jpg|thumb|288px|''Reaver - Tytan bojowy]] - to średniej wielkości Tytan. Są lepiej opancerzone niż Warhoundy i mają dwukrotnie większą siłę ognia. Prawdopodobną przyczyną jego lepszej wytrzymałości jest umieszczenie generatora plazmy z tyłu Tytana, a nie jak u większości, czyli w środku głównego pancerza. Ma cztery VGS. Te mierzące około 15,3 metra maszyny zostały zaprojektowane przed zwiadowczymi Warhoundami. Reaver używa licznych broni zdolnych do pokonania większych Tytanów, lecz najczęściej stosowane jest uzbrojenie wersji zwiadowczych, a na pancerzach wielu z nich są umieszczone wyrzutnie rakiet. W przeciwieństwie do "Wojennych Ogarów" Reavery posiadają broń do walki w zwarciu. Mimo swoich zalet są używane przeważnie jako wsparcie, a nie jako grot sił wojennych, ponieważ wiedza, schematy potrzebne do ich tworzenia prawdopodobnie zaginęły jak większość starożytnej technologi. Najczęściej wspierają jednostki liniowe, więc wyposaża się je w broń krótkodystansową. Uważa się za najstarsze pośród Tytanów z Marsa. Tytan Klasy Warlord (Osobny artykuł: Tytan typu Warlord)[[Plik:Warlord_Death_Bringer_od_Death_Heads_Order.png|thumb|234x234px|Tytan Warlord, wersja Night Gaunt z Zakonu ''Martwych Głów (Chaos)]] Tytan bojowy Warlord - to najpowszechniejszy wśród wszystkich Tytanów model, "koń pociągowy" Collegi Titanica. "Pan Wojny" powstał na długo przed powstaniem Imperium. Niektóre brały udział nawet w czasie Ery Mrocznej Technologi i Epoki Walk. Miliony ludzi budowało je tworząc wzór stosowany do dziś. W czasie Herezji Horusa zdarzało się, że był jedynym dostępnym rodzajem Tytana przez co jest bardzo rozpoznawalną maszyną. Właśnie z powodów braków innych Tytanów nierzadko Warlord musiał pełnić funkcje, za które zazwyczaj były odpowiedzialne Reavery i Warhoundy - w ten sposób powstały warianty Nightgaunt i Eclips. Te giganty mierzą około 33 metrów. Jest to najpopularniejszy rodzaj Tytana, stosowany przez Divisio Collegia Titanica; dzięki znanej charakterystyce i możliwościom jest bardzo dobrą podstawą do tworzenia całkiem nowym urządzeń, modyfikacji sprzętu przez Zakony Naukowe z Divisio Investigatus'.'' To prawdziwe lewiatany pola walki, całkowicie przygotowane do walki w każdych warunkach bojowych - czy to księżyc bez tlenu, czy zalesionych terenów. Tylko Kapłani Maszyny są w stanie pojąć starożytne arkana potrzebne do działania systemów tych gigantów. Po cichu mówiono, że to właśnie Warlordy wygrywały bitwy, a nie Astartes. Tytan Klasy Emperor 'thumb|314px|Tytan klasy Imperator "Corinthian" zosaje spętany przez Warhoundy z Legio AudaxTytan bojowe Emperor '''są większe od pozostałych, mierzą bowiem około 43 metrów''Like some collosal armoured giant of steel, the Titan stood forty-three metres tall on crenellated bastion legs (...) - Horus Heresy: False Gods. Jednak ówczesne Tytany nie posiadały Cytadel-Klasztorów na "plecach", po Herezji Horusa mają około 55 metrów.. Ponadto są bardzo często potężniej uzbrojone od pozostałych, co czyni je straszliwymi maszynami zagłady i jednymi z największych jednostek, które można wystawić na powierzchni planety. Ich ochronę stanowi 12 VGS. W porównaniu do pozostałych Tytanów, Imperatory występują bardzo rzadko na polu walki, jeśli już to maksymalnie w liczbie 4 na kampanie. Dowodzą nimi tylko najbardziej doświadczeni Princepsi. Mają również jeszcze jedną ważną funkcję - są to olbrzymie, mobilne świątynie głoszące Imperialny Kult. Naczelne zakony stosują je by nieść słowo Imperatora i'' pax imperia'' do odciętych od Imperium światów. Istnieją dwa warianty Tytanów: ''Imperator'' i''' ''Warmonger.'' Imperator - to bardziej wszechstronny wariant Tytana. Uzbrojenie Imperatora ''zdolne jest do anihilacji całych oddziałów, siłą ustępuje tylko ono uzbrojeniu największych okrętów floty imperialnej - jest to więc najpotężniej uzbrojona jednostka do walki na lądzie. '''Warmonger' - Tytan ten wyróżnia uzbrojenie do walki na bardzo daleki dystans. Trzymany jest z dala od głównych walk i wspiera potężnymi salwami ognia sojusznika. Jest poza tym podobny do Imperatora. Zdradzieckie Tytany Podczas Herezji Horusa wiele z wielkich Legionów Tytanów przyłączyła się do zdrady i poparła Mistrza Wojny. Wraz z jego śmiercią resztki Legionów uciekły do Oka Terroru i czekają na możliwość ponownego wkroczenia do świata materialnego, by znów zasiać strach w sercach obywateli Imperium. W tym czasie wiele z Tytanów poddało się mocom Osnowy i doszło do mutacji będących ingerencją Bóstw Chaosu. Część z nich przyjęła demoniczne kształty, urosły im rogi, ogony bądź dodatkowe ostrza podczas gdy inne otrzymały bronie dostępne tylko dla sił Chaosu. Znane Lojalne Legiony *'Legio Destructor ('Bestie ze Stali)''' to jeden z największych Legionów Tytanów w skład których wchodzi ponad sto Tytanów wszystkich klas. Nic dziwnego - świat-kuźnia Legionu leży setki lat świetlnych od Koła Ognia i na terenach orkowego Imperium Charadon. Dowodzony przez swojego ekscentrycznego '''Wielkiego Mistrza Thaediusa Wilsona, Legio Destructor zniszczyło mnóstwo orkowych Waaagh! w całej galaktyce. Konsekwentnie Legion przez większość czasu wzmacnia swoje siły, by oprzeć się następnym falą orkowych wojowników i ich maszynom wojennym. Są pewne plotki pośród Adeptus Mechanicus, że ciągłe walki z Orkami sprawiły, że Legion ze względu na swoje zachowanie, styl walki i niezwykłe zwyczaje sam stał się nieco... "orczy" . Princepsi i załogi Legio Destructor czekają na walkę z niezwykłym podnieceniem - często wykrzykują, w stylu nieco podobnych do Orków, swoje credo: "Wielka Śmierć, '''Wielka Śmierć', WIELKA ŚMIERĆ!".'' *Legio Ordo Sinister jest elitarnym, specjalnego użytku Legionem. Składa się tylko z kilkunastu Tytanów klasy Imperator pod przywództwem szanowanego Wielkiego Mistrza Ferromorta. Legio Ordo Sinister ma proste zadanie - tworzenie terroru i dawanie posłuchu tym, którzy są zagrożeniem dla Pax Imperium. Szacunek zyskał dzięki częstemu wspieraniu Adeptus Arbites, Inkwizycji i Eklezjarchatu 'wspierając ich wojska w zwykle krótkich kampaniach. Wspaniale zaplanowane operacje przez Wielkiego mistrza Ferromorta są uznane dzięki ich precyzji i bezlitosnego wykonania. Legion zniszczył setki twierdz i wydawałoby się niezwyciężonych pałaców. Posiadają jako jedyni Psi-Tytany podporządkowane tak i Divisio Militaris jak i Divisio Telephatica *Legio Metalica (Żelazne Czaszki'') są znane dzięki ich tragicznemu udziałowi podczas Wojny o Armageddon, świat produkujący broń i amunicję dla dużej liczby systemów w sektorze. Armageddon cierpiał przez głupotę i arogancję Naczelnego Dowódcy, '''Hermana von Straba, który ignorował wieści o zagrożeniu ze strony największego Orka od stuleci - Ghazghkulla. Legio Metalica stacjonował na Armageddonie, by chronić tamtejszy przemysł i gdy Ghazghkull rzucił swoje siły na obronę von Straba otrzymali niemożliwe zadanie - powstrzymać fale Orków. Kurt Mannheim przejął dowodzenie nad Legionem (poprzednik był prawdopodobnie zamordowany). Mimo prób, von Strab nie chciał słuchać Mannheima i posłał Legion na śmierć. Ten pożegnawszy się z rodziną wyruszył ku nadchodzącym hordom Zielonoskórych. Walka była zaciekła - Stalowy Młot, Tytan Mannheima, zniszczył sam trzy Garganty zanim został uszkodzony i nawet wówczas Mannheim myślał o obowiązku - skierował swoją maszynę w mrowie Orków i gdy doszło do stopienia reaktora śmierć poniosło wiele tysięcy Orków. Jednak przewaga Orków była jeden do trzech i wkrótce prawie unicestwili Legion, przez co nie brał udziału w późniejszych walkach. Pod koniec kampanii Mannheim pośmiertnie otrzymał Gwiazdę Imperatora za odwagę i lojalność wobec Imperium. Legion odbudowano, a odwaga Mannheima jest wzorem dla nowych członków Żelaznego Legionu. *Legio Gryphonicus (Wojenne Gryfy) - jeden z najbardziej znanych i szanowanych Legionów Tytanów w Imperium. Jego sława i sukcesy nie uchroniły dumnego Legio przed upadkiem ich domu, który został zniszczony przez Tyranidów. Ostatnie manipuły Gryfów Wojny widziane były podczas Obrony Cadii i los Legio nie jest znany. *Legio Astorum *Legio Atarus *Legio Praesagius *Legio Defensor *Legio Solaria *Legio Crucius *Legio Furtidus Adnotacje Źródła * Adeptus Titanicus (1988) str. 3, str. 5, str. 6, str. 7, str. 21, str. 33, str. 59 * Codex Titanicus 2th Edition str. 25, str. 28, str. 32 * Codex Titcanicus Online str. 10 * Titan Legions (1994) str. 17, str. 18, str. 19 * White Dwarf 171 str. 32 * White Dwarf 178 str. 43-50 * White Dwarf 401 str. 104, str. 107 * Horus Heresy Butcher's Nails autorstwa '''Aarona Dembski-Bowden' * ''Imperial Armour volume Three - The Taros Campaign str. 121 * The Horus Heresy Books * The Horus Heresy: Book IV Conquest str. 98, 213 * The Horus Heresy: Book V Tempest str. 258-262 * Forge World - PDF Secutarii Guard (2016) * Adeptus Titanicus Rulebook (2018) str. 13 * Imperial Armour volume Five - The Siege of Vraks str. 106 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Technologia Imperium Kategoria:Mroczne Mechanicum Kategoria:Tytany Kategoria:Zdradzieckie Legiony Tytanów Kategoria:Legiony Tytanów